


Désir Ardent

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cock Slut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kneeling, Large Cock, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Neck Kissing, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Public Blow Jobs, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Cette OS se passe dans univers Omégaverse . Dean est Alpha. Castiel est un Oméga.Dean est amoureux de Castiel un oméga sauf que ce dernier refuse de s'ancrer.Il sait que Castiel est aussi amoureux de lui mais qu'il a peur de s'engagerDean décide de rendre jaloux Castiel
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Bela Talbot, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Benny Lafitte, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 3





	Désir Ardent

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> ATTENTION LEMON gay !

Quelques éléments sur l'univers Alpha/Oméga/Bêta dans ma fiction 

Les Alpha et Omégas représentent 80 % de la société.

Alpha : Le gêne Alpha apparaît à la puberté entre 15 et 17 ans. 98 % des Alphas sont des hommes, seulement 2 % sont des femmes.

Les Alphas auront toujours des postes à hautes responsabilité ou prestigieuse tel avocat, médecin, chef entreprise.

La première année, les ruts dureront de 3-4 jours voir une semaine et elles se produiront tous les mois. Ensuite elles dureront de 3-4 jours, trois à quatre fois dans l'année.

L'Alpha enchaînera les relations avec les oméga jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve « son oméga ». 

Oméga : Le gêne Oméga apparaît aussi à la puberté entre 15 et 17 ans. 50 % de femmes et 50 % d'hommes. 

Les Omégas auront toujours des postes moins qualifiés, serveur, secrétaire, jardinier ... 

La première année, les ruts seront comme celle des Alpha, elle dureront de 3-4 jours voir une semaine et elle se produiront tous les mois. Ensuite elles seront de 3-4 jours, trois à quatre fois dans l'année.

Tout comme les Alpha, les Oméga enchaîneront les relations avec les Alphas jusqu'à qu'il trouve « son Alpha ». 

Le liens Alpha/Oméga : Même si l'Alpha et l'Oméga se sont trouvés, l'un et l'autre peuvent faire de la « résistance », surtout venant de la nouvelle génération d'Oméga. L'Oméga doit accepter « la morsure », pour créer ce lien. L'Alpha ne peut l'y forcer.

Les Alphas et les Omégas sont exclusivement ensemble, aucune relation avec un bêta.

Deux visions s'affrontent dans la société : les relations Alpha/Oméga réactionnaires et les relations Alpha/Oméga progressistes.

Relation Alpha/Oméga réactionnaires : Seul l'Alpha travaille. L'Oméga reste à s'occuper de la maison et souvent des nombreux enfants. L'Oméga ne peut pas avoir de compte en banque, toutes dépenses doit être supervisé par L'Alpha.

Relation Alpha/Oméga progressiste : L'Alpha et l'Oméga travaillent. Souvent le couple à 1 ou 2 enfants. L'éducation et les tâches ménagèrent sont souvent partager, même si l'Oméga en fait encore plus que l'Alpha. L'Oméga est indépendant financièrement, il a son propre compte et gère son argent comme bon lui semble. 

Enfin les Bêtas qui représentent 20 % de la population. Ils n'ont pas eu la mutation du gênes, ils sont 50 % de femmes et d'hommes. Ils occupent des postes qualifiés comme non. Ils sont exclusivement ensemble.

************************************************************************

Voilà la fiction commence ! 

***********************************************************************

On était samedi et comme tous les samedi j'étais au bar « Dauntless » avec mes amis. Il y avait tout d'abord, mon frère Sam, qui était un Alpha comme moi et sa femme, Jess, une oméga. Ils étaient déjà parent de jumeaux, Ellie et Tony, de trois ans. Elle était encore enceinte.

Mon frère et moi, on avaient une chaîne de restauration rapide végétarienne à travers tous les USA. Jess était secrétaire juridique dans un petit cabinet d'avocat en ville.

Ensuite, il y avait mon meilleur ami, Benny et son compagnon, Garth. Quand on les voyait ensemble ils n'étaient vraiment pas assortis, mon pote Benny était un grand mec baraqué. Garth était petit et tout maigre.

Benny était patron d'une boite de transport et Garth était caissier dans une grande surface.

Enfin, mon couple de meilleure amie atypique, Bella était une Alpha, un cas très rare. Tout le monde la regarde comme une martienne, mais ses regard qui semble plutôt la flatter. Et quand les regards deviennent trop insistants, Bella sors son regard de tueuse qui les remets à leur place. 

Bella est professeur d'histoire à l'université et chercheuse de trésor. Une sorte de Sydney Fox. Sa partenaire s'appelle Charlie, elle est informaticienne dans l'université où travaille Bella. C'est comme ça qu'elles se sont rencontrées.

Enfin, moi Dean Winchester, l'éternel célibataire de la bande. Cela a été longtemps un choix, j’enchaînais les relations avec des femmes ou des hommes. Je ne voulais pas m'ancrer.

Mais voilà tout à changé, il y a deux ans, ici même. J'ai rencontré Castiel. On a couchés ensemble, dans l'une des chambres à l'étage, le soir même, puis plusieurs fois ici ou chez moi ou chez lui.

Mais surtout j'ai découvert ce qu'était une véritable relation, on va régulièrement au cinéma, au restaurant ensemble ou simplement on partage simplement une soirée sans que ça finisse au lit.

Mais voilà le problème c'est que Castiel refuse de s'ancrer avec moi d'ailleurs avec toutes personnes et cette situation me fait souffrir.

Mon frère et mes amis me disent de passer à autre chose et j'essaye de ne plus penser à lui, de lui envoyer des messages. Castiel peut après une nuit, une soirée, un week-end, ne pas me donner des nouvelles. Cela pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois et soudainement m'envoyer un texto ou reparaître et tout recommence … jusqu'à se qu'il parte.

C'est moi l'Alpha, c'est moi qui devrait contrôler notre relation mais c'est lui qui a le pouvoir. Et si je suis sincère avec moi, c'est son indépendance et sa résistance qui m'attire aussi chez lui.

\- Bon Dean, j'en ai marre de te voir faire cette tête et le chercher partout dit Bella.  
\- C'est vrai si cet oméga veut pas de toi, trouve toi s'en un autre dit Benny.  
\- Je sais … commençais-je.  
\- Ou fais-lui croire. Rends le jaloux, la prochaine fois qu'il se pointe ici. Drague devant son nez d'autres omégas ou oblige le à te regarder baiser un autre. S'il t'aime réellement, il s'interposera dit Bella.

Soudain je sens une odeur que je connais, je lève les yeux et je crois ce regard bleu céruléen. 

\- Ouais je vais suivre ton conseil … immédiatement.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la piste de danse. Je me collais à Castiel, il frotta ses fesses contre mon entrejambe.  
\- Han, ça fait longtemps, Cas grognais-je.  
\- J'étais très occupé dit-il avec désinvolture.  
\- Au point de ne donner aucune nouvelle.  
\- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ton Oméga.  
\- Il y a un autre Alpha ?  
\- Il y a pas un Alpha en particulier.  
\- Tu es ici pour trouver un Alpha ?  
\- Je suis ici pour toi, Dean.  
\- Ce soir, je veux que tu m'observes baiser un autre Oméga. Sois un gentil petit Oméga, va dans une chambre là haut. Déshabille-toi et attends moi nu sur une chaise.  
\- Oui Dean. »

Castiel ne pouvait qu’obéir à Dean, ce dernier avait utilisé son pouvoir « Alpha » sur lui. Il monta docilement à l'étage pour faire ce que Dean lui avait ordonner.

Pendant ce temps-là, Dean séduisait une Oméga du nom de Lisa. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à la convaincre de le suivre.

On monta à l'étage et je sus grâce à mon odorat développée ou se trouvait Castiel. On entra dans la chambre avec Lisa. Castiel était bien nu assis sur une chaise. 

\- Que fais cet Oméga ici ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Castiel et moi on se voit souvent et j'avais envie de pimenté, en l'obligeant à nous regarder faire l'amour, ça te dérange ma belle ?  
\- Non, je l'ai déjà fait mais pour des couple déjà ancré.  
\- Et toi aussi tu ne veux pas ancré ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Je n'avais pas rencontré l'Alpha qui me donne envie, avant ce soir dit la jeune femme en s'approchant et en me posant une main sur le torse.

Dean lui adressa un sourire charmeur et commença à l'embrasser. Castiel serra les poings forts pour éviter de sauter sur cette Oméga et l'étrangler.

Dean retourna sa conquête et plaqua son dos contre son torse. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en défaisant sa robe tout en regardant Castiel. Dean fit tomber le vêtement au sol. Elle souleva ses pieds pour enlever son vêtement et le poussa avec son pied puis enleva ses chaussures. Dean lui défit son soutien-gorge et lui enleva sa culotte.

Dean lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils dans la chambre. Il s'assit dedans, il la tira vers lui pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui.

\- Déshabille-moi dit Dean à Lisa.

La jeune femme commença par sa veste en cuir, puis elle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'Alpha. Dean lui ne détachait pas son regard de Castiel. Il voyait le corps tendu de colère de l'Oméga, Dean lui adressa un sourire sadique, l'air de dire que le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de la femme, pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'Oméga féminine commença à caresser le torse de Alpha. Les mains de l'Alpha remontèrent le long du corps vers sa poitrine et il la caressa en titillant ses tétons avec ses pouces.

Lisa se cambra.

\- Humm Alpha.

Dean lécha ce corps offert, ils reprirent leur baiser jusqu'à ce que Dean y mette fin.

\- Finis de me déshabiller dit Dean.

Lisa s'enleva des genoux de Dean, elle se mi à genoux et elle commença par lui enlever ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, puis elle défit la ceinture de son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses cuisses pour l'enlever.

Quand à Dean, il ne lâchait pas son amant du regard. Castiel était de plus en plus en colère mais aussi excité car il s'imaginait à place de cette pétasse.  
\- Tout ? Tout ? Répéta Lisa.  
Dean arrêta de contempler l'homme qui aimait pour daigner de l'intention à la femme qui se trouvait à ses pieds.  
\- Oui tout.  
Elle lui enleva son boxer, le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Elle trouvait le sexe de l'homme imposant. Elle allait se relever mais Dean le força à rester au sol.  
\- Qui t'as dis que je voulais que tu relèves. Je veux voir mon sexe dans ta bouche dit-il d'un sourire carnassier.

Lisa commença par lécher doucement le gland de l'Alpha, puis elle commença à faire tournoyer sa langue autour.  
\- Je veux plus.  
Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à prendre son sexe entièrement en bouche. La jeune femme accéléra ses coups de langues.

\- Han Lisa ! Lisa !  
Dean l'attrapa par les cheveux.  
\- Tu voudrais t'ancrer avec moi, Lisa.  
\- Oui, Alpha.  
\- Apelle-moi Dean. Termine et on reparle après.

La jeune femme reprit la fellation.

C'était trop pour Castiel, il se leva et attrapa Lisa par les cheveux pour la repousser de l'Alpha. Il se mit à genoux et reprit ce qu 'était entrain de faire précédemment, Lisa.

Dean dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas succomber, sous les coups de langue de son amant. Il repoussa Castiel.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Castiel ?! Cria Dean.  
\- Dean, dis-lui de dégager supplia Castiel.  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça Castiel ?  
\- Parce que … je ne veux pas que t'ancres avec quelqu'un d'autre que ...moi dit Castiel les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Lisa va t-en dit Dean.  
\- Mais …  
\- Tu contredis un Alpha, Lisa. »

Elle reprit ses affaires et partit.

Dean se leva et surplombais Castiel de sa prestance.

\- Tu veux vraiment t'ancrer avec moi ? Demanda Dean   
\- Oui.   
\- Allons au lit, tu mérites mieux que le fauteuil, mon amour dit Dean en lui prenant la main.

Dean fit allonger Castiel sur le lit et il s'allongea à coté de lui. L'Alpha embrassa chastement son oméga. Puis Dean força le passage et joua avec la langue de son amant et Castiel répondit. Les amant enlaçèrent leur doigts. Dean lécha la clavicule, là où il y aurais bientôt une marque.

Dean descendit sa langue vers les tétons de son amant, qu'il lécha et suça. Il joua particulièrement avec car il savait que Castiel aimait ça. D'ailleurs la réaction de l'oméga ne se fit pas attendre. Il se cambra, il se tenait tellement fort au drap que ses jointures étaient blanches.  
-Dean...Oh Dean ...Dean !

Puis Dean lécha, baisa le torse de son amant tendrement.

Dean frotta son sexe contre celui de son amant.

Castiel se cambra en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Dean je te veux en moi.  
\- Bien, mon ange.

Castiel se retourna et positionna ses fesses sur le sexe de son amant. Dean l'enlaçait. L'Alpha commençait à bouger lentement, puis il accéléra de plus en plus fort. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre l'orgasme.  
\- Dean ancre moi dit Castiel.  
Dean mordit si fort dans la clavicule de l'oméga que les deux amants se mirent à jouir à ce moment-là. 

Castiel posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

\- Cas, ne t'éloigne plus, je ne le supporterais pas.  
\- J'ai finis de fuir mes sentiments pour toi, Dean. Te voir avec elle m'était insupportable.  
\- Désolé pour ça mais j'avais besoin de te rendre jaloux pour me venger.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas. 

Le couple prit une douche dans la chambre et ils se rhabillèrent, puis ils descendirent rejoindre les amis de Dean, main dans main.

\- Sam, les amis, j'aimerais vous présenter, Cas.. Castiel se reprit Dean.  
\- Bonjour à tous.  
\- Je te préviens si tu le fais encore souffrir, je te retrouverais dit Bella.  
\- La femme qui vient de te menacer est Bella.  
\- Vous êtes une Alpha ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- En effet.  
\- Je pensais que c'était une légende.  
\- Non ça c'est le travail de Bella dit Benny.  
\- Castiel, je te présente Benny, mon meilleur pote et son partenaire Garth. La rousse, c'est Charlie, la compagne de Bella. Et le grand dadais, c'est Sam mon petit frère et sa femme Jessica. Ils ont déjà deux enfants, Ellie et Tony, ma nièce et mon neveux préférés.  
\- Prenez place dit Jessica en se poussant. 

Et voilà comment débuta la relation de couple Dean et Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors votre avis sur cette OS ?
> 
> On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la prochaine OS qui se déroulera   
> dans le milieu médical


End file.
